


A Human's Choice

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lovers, Mates, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra is a vampire that had taken an interest in a certain human girl. How upsetting is it when he brings her home? And what does Orihime wish to do about their relationship together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Cannot Stop Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi, so I've been watching way too much Blood+ and this came out of it. Lol. Which is funny, 'cause I hate vampires and how sparkly and popular they are. I mean, there's just a bit too much of them isn't there? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own Bleach, just some of the idea to the plot for this. Let me know if you think I should expand upon this, okay? Thanks.

    “Have you even heard the whispers, _Ulquiorra_?” A blonde woman, Tia Halibel, asked in a reprimanding tone towards her black hair counterpart.

  
    “Whispers from nothing but trash, _Tia_.” He replies, saying her name with accented tone as she sighs.

  
    And so he leaves, the both of them leaving but few words exchanged. Ulquiorra walks down the pavement walls and hallways towards his room, only stopping once to glance out the window to the shinning effervescent looking crescent moon.

  
 _“Did you hear, did you hear?! Master Ulquiorra has taken a human to his room!”_

  
_“A human? Why such a trashy creature and not some beauteous girl like ourselves? That man… Tsk. Tsk.”_

  
_“How strange… Does Master Ulquiorra not despise humans as he’s said?”_

  
    “Orihime?” The stoic man with black hair and bright green irises asked as a girl with shiny blue/grey eyes and bright orange hair turned her head to look at him.

  
    “Yes?” She replies, her voice barely over the sound of a whisper.

  
    “Are you sure… That you want this life?” Orihime only ponders his question for a moment before standing and coming towards the dark haired man.

  
    “I’m…” The orange haired girl pauses lightly looking down for a moment before looking back to her lover. “Positive..” She smiles delicately, a gentle and small smile as Ulquiorra looks at her unnervingly before she continues. “It’s only been a year, but I do love you…” She clasps his hand in hers. “And I think… That your world isn’t that scary anymore. So…-”

  
    “Even so, my love. It wouldn’t matter to me if you wanted to stay human.” He looks solemnly at her.

  
    “… This is a choice that I have to make if we were to ever want…” She blushes a bit. “To have children.. I don’t want them subject to a life in between two worlds.”  
    Ulquiorra smiles a small, quick, and brief smile that one would hardly notice. “Whenever you’re ready then.” He kisses her forehead and they hold each other in an embrace of a hug.

  
    “Thank you, Ulquiorra…”

  
    “You’re welcome, Orihime…”

 


	2. Three Mice At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra has another chat with Tia about his arranged marriage and what he's going to do with Orihime. Then he unexpectedly finds three women at his door who are listening in on his talk with Orihime.

“ _Ulquiorra_ …” His name sounds if daggers are being jabbed into it.

  
    “Yes, _Tia_?”

  
    “So, it’s final…?”

  
    “Yes, it is, Tia.”

  
    “Even with your arranged marriage?”

  
    “…” He pauses briefly. “I’ll marry who I wish to marry, Tia, even if she is a human.”

  
    “…” The blonde woman is silent for a moment, but before she can say anything Ulquiorra walks away as usual. Their conversations are short and leave little to be said until the next time that they speak.

  
    “But I thought vampire mated, not married…” Orihime began with a slight blush upon her already rosy cheeks.

  
    “Yes, but we also have a tradition of marriage. It’s somewhat different from human marriages, but it’s basically the same thing. The term mate is like the terms spouse and fiancé. It can mean both, so to be officially mated is to be married.” Ulquiorra replied staring out his window while looking towards the twinkling stars in the night sky.

  
    “I see…” The orange haired girl answered trying not to sound dumbfounded by all the complications of vampire-hood.

  
    “I know it’s a bit complicated, but don’t worry about it.” The man with the black hair replied giving her a small smile.

  
    “Alright.” She smiled, her blue/grey eyes brightening a bit as she spoke.

  
    At that moment came rather large thud at the door causing Ulquiorra to go over and investigate. He narrowed his eyes seeing Tia Halibel’s three goons complied in front of the door. They were apparently listening in.

  
    “Did Tia put you up to this?” The green eyed man said with a sigh while looking to the three silly women.

  
    They quickly shook their heads, “No.“, as they gulped. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and then commanded. “Would you then kindly leave me and my mate alone then?”

  
    The three nodded slowly glancing at Orihime who had blushed a bit at Ulquiorra calling her his ‘mate’. The women then scurried off down the hallway with bewildered expressions upon their faces.  
  


 


End file.
